


Sign of the time

by Reya1865



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya1865/pseuds/Reya1865
Summary: AVG4 改寫





	Sign of the time

**Author's Note:**

> AVG4 改寫

Tony單薄的身體輕壓在Steve身上，他帶有傷疤的右手，手指從對方的眼開始慢慢地滑過尖挺的鼻梁、性感的唇瓣、凸起的喉結、迷人的鎖骨、厚實的胸膛、結實的腹部，他的手指在腹部上畫著圈，再輕輕地往下撫過褲頭上方的敏感帶。  
他有著濃密睫毛的雙眼微微瞇了起，看著在他身下的Steve臉上掛著滿滿的不認同。  
但Steve沒有阻止他解開褲頭鈕扣的動作，Tony就自動解讀為默許，直接『嘩』一聲地拉下對方的褲子拉鍊，摸上Steve早已勃起的陰莖。  
Tony的手隔著內褲輕搔著Steve的陰莖，再慢慢地往下握住對方柔軟的陰囊，他看得到Steve腹部及雙腿的肌肉在收緊，也感覺的到內褲下的陰莖從有點半軟的狀態，變得更加硬挺。  
他稍為喬了下角度，避免同個姿勢，讓自己還未痊癒的傷部關節不舒服，他左半邊的身體輕壓在Steve的大腿上，手隔著薄薄的綿質布料，輕輕點了好幾下對方龜頭的位置，龜頭上的布料顏色開始轉深，他張口含住那部分，唾液將那部位浸得更濕，顏色變深的範圍慢慢地散開。  
「Tony，不要......」Steve坐起了身子，輕輕地拉開Tony的頭，不讓對方再繼續含。  
Tony伸出舌頭，故意頂了下內褲下龜頭上的小孔，聲音有些啞的反問，「Cap.你的臉看起來不想要，可你沒有阻止我的動作，這裡還有了反應，這該怎麼解釋？」  
「Tony，你的身體還不行。」Steve悶哼一聲，手伸過去幫自己分身與Tony之間做出隔閡。  
Tony咬了口Steve放在自己嘴前的手，起了身，雙手輕輕勾著Steve的頸子，往床的另一側倒去，連帶將對方帶到自己上方。  
「既然你知道我身體還不行，就不要讓我那麼累，拿出你美國大兵的體力來滿足我，也滿足你，Cap.」  
Steve一雙藍眼看著在自己身下的Tony，對方的右手臂已不像最初一樣慘不忍睹，本來嚴重的傷口都已結痂、瘀血的地方也慢慢恢復成原有的膚色、掉下結痂的部分雖然和旁邊皮膚的顏色有些差距，但至少已沒有最初傷口的觸目驚心。  
Steve的大手滑過輕撫著Tony的短髮、臉龐、頸肩，隔著T恤滑過乾扁的胸膛、失去鬆軟的腹部，然後捏著衣服下擺，向上滿滿捲起衣服，低頭輕輕地吻著Tony的腹部，唇隨者逐漸撩起的衣服，一路慢慢吻上去。  
舌頭在胸部周遭舔去略鹹的薄汗，再來在乳頭上方打轉，耳朵聽到Tony有些不滿足的悶哼以及感覺到對方不斷往上頂他下方的身體，他含住單邊乳頭輕輕地吸吮。  
最後將對方的衣服脫去，扔至一旁，他雙手捧著Tony的臉龐，直視對方變得迷濛的褐色雙眼，低頭吻了上去。  
曾經倒在戰後廢墟中的Tony，雙眼在他面前失去了原有的光彩，他以為已經不再有憤怒、傷心、高興、甚至在看笨蛋般的眼神，出現在這張臉上，  
好在一切現在他所擁抱的是真實、有溫度的軀體。  
Steve的吻從溫柔變得霸道，他舔著Tony的唇瓣讓唇變得濕潤，接著微張開口含住對方的下唇，上唇，一次又一次重覆著含住又放開的動作，最後再含住Tony的下唇，用力吸吮著，這時雙手捧著Tony臉龐的力道也加了深。  
許久未感受到Steve熱情的Tony，他雙手環住Steve頸子，手掌壓在對方的後腦勺，激烈的回吻Steve。  
Tony張開口，伸出舌頭似邀請的輕舔了下Steve的唇，下秒Steve唇吸住Tony的舌，鬆開後緊接著舌頭帶有侵略性地將Tony和自己的舌頭推入對方口中。  
彼此的舌先是互相輕舔舌尖，相貼著廝磨，Tony故意捲起舌，Steve強行壓住對方舌中，讓Tony再次攤開，與他的舌交纏一起。  
慾望被挑起的兩人當然不只有親吻而已，隨著吻越親越激烈，Tony和Steve雙手有默契地摸往對方身體。  
Tony力道忽輕忽重摸著Steve被撐得緊繃的衣服下方的肌肉，腦袋忍不住亂想待會自己會以往一樣，跟這件衣服面臨被撐開，緊繃包覆男人的畫面以及感受的溫度......  
光是想像畫面就讓Tony忍不住悶哼了聲，感覺到自己陰莖漸漸勃起，抵在Steve腹部下緣。  
愛撫什麼的他拋到腦後，手直接探入Steve內褲中，握住對方的勃起。  
指腹輕搔過龜頭周遭，再緩緩地往下滑去，來到陰囊和陰莖的交縫處，他指尖輕輕地一下又一下地來回輕搔。  
Steve單手撐在床上，另一手跟Tony一樣，從對方的頸子開始慢慢地往下摸去，經過胸膛時，手掌故意捏了幾下，在揉捏對方敏感的乳頭，才又繼續向下游移。  
然後Tony探進他內褲的瞬間，他也恰巧解開對方的褲子，握住Tony的陰莖，左右旋轉摩擦，感覺對方在自己手掌的包覆下，逐漸漲起。  
兩人的舌一上一下交疊摩擦，不時還吸吮對方的舌與唇，他們手中把玩愛撫彼此陰莖搭上親吻的激烈節奏，讓兩人彼此的呼吸節奏也跟著急促起來。  
Steve在Tony陰莖根部處，快速的套弄，每次起來握住陰莖的高度都不高，然後再直接往根部套下去，再加上一些力道握住陰莖，這樣在根部上下激烈地摩擦和時輕時重的握力下，Tony吻Steve的時候，在對方唇中發出了呻吟聲，口水就沿著唇角流了下來。  
Tony的意志並沒有因為Steve的激烈，而忘記自己在愛撫Steve陰莖的事。  
但他的力道開始無法依自己的意思去套弄Steve漲得變紫紅的陰莖，握住的力道和摩擦的速度只能隨著自己接受到的刺激而有所改變。  
不斷襲上腦門的快感使得Tony腳指頭扭在一起，腳掌僵直了下，將微溫的濁白液體射到Steve手中。  
高潮後的Tony微微地喘息望著在自己上方的Steve，他張口輕咬了下對方性感的喉結，嗓音微些撕啞的說，「我幫你......」  
「不用，你不能太累，好好休息。」Steve深吸了口氣，拉開了Tony的手，手伸到床頭抽了幾張衛生紙，幫Tony做簡單的清潔後就下床。  
TonyTony沒有任何阻止的動作，只是挑了下眉，動了動自己還在復原的右手，喬了個比較方便的姿勢，撐著頭，在床上看著Steve走向浴室的背影在對方關上門那剎那，無聲的說......  
「笨蛋。」

 

To be continue


End file.
